


Sugarcubes

by hundredthousands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands
Summary: Bucky, Tony, and a shared sweet moment with a horse.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 61
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Sugarcubes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iithril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iithril/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Iithril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iithril/pseuds/Iithril) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Bucky works in an equestrian center as an instructor. It's all going well until this man, Tony Stark, arrives, asks for lessons (private or not, your choice), and it's clear he's there only to annoy someone, but he has a strange kind of obstinacy that intrigues Bucky, who decides to do his best to teach him!


End file.
